when worlds collide
by ralphpal
Summary: The SG1  team  and the people from Harry potter  meet each other .   Lots of  action  i  think . hope you like it.  I love both Stargate and Harry Potter. I hope if you read this you know who  they are . If not you might not like it as much as if you did
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st story hope you like it. I also don't know why people write this but everyone does. I don't own Harry Potter or stargate if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be counting my money.

Jack and Sam went to England with about a hundred other people in the air force to work with the British Army to promote a stronger bond between countries. After a week of flying and training Jack and Sam decided to take some R&R.

Nothing is going on for SG1 since Teal'c in at his home world and Daniel is busy doing some Archaeology work . So both Sam and Jack decided to get something to eat. While at the restaurant Jack tooth starts to hurt . Not wanting to go back to base he remembers seeing a dentist just a few blocks away .

The Granger were open to 11 pm so they decided to go there . While Jack is getting his tooth looked at Sam Notices a bushy hair girl and starts to talk to her. Sam tells her this is her 1st time to England and how much fun she is having. Sam finds out this girl is the daughter of the dentist and her name is Hermione

. She starts asking her about school but since hermione is a witch and goes to the school of Hogwarts she knows she cant tell the truth so she just says near by . Sam tell her that she loved school and was always top of her class which make Hermione smile and then she blurts out that she is one of the smartest kids in her school also. Sam ask what subjects she takes but since hermione was born from muggle parents ( non-magical people) she knows what subjects that muggle kids takes and mentions those .

. Hermione admitted to her that some kids make fun of her for being a suffering little know it all and even though it really doesn't bother her that much she just wanted to know how to dealt with it. Sam told her that she knew she wanted to get ahead so she just wanted to learn as much as she could .

Sam told her how she is in the airforce and went on a lot of missions . Sam couldn't tell her what kind of missions since she was in the stargate program. She said how Jack is in charge but he looks to her for advice when they in a tight spot this makes hermoine smile because it reminds her of Her, Ron and Harry. After taking for about 30 minutes Hermoine feels like Sam is the big sister she never had and Sam feels like Hermoine is a little sister to her

The next day the Grangers went to Diagon alley to pick up Hermione books they started to drive back. Usually hermione stays with Ron and Harry after this but she left earlier in the month to pick up the books and Hermoine aunt was visiting so she decided to go back home.

On they way home the car started to have problems and broke down. Just then Jack and Sam drove by and saw a car on the side of the rode and decided to stop and help these people out. When they got to the car Jack saw his dentist and said well im here to help because you help me out.

Mr. Granger said don't worry about it you don't have to wait I called for mechanic. Jack replied were staying because in the air force we never leave a man behind. Now hermoine could have fixed the car through magic but being that she was underage she wasn't allowed to do any magic outside of school.

Mrs. Granger told Sam they were just coming back from picking up school books for hermione. One of them dropped out and Sam picked it up. The title of the book was called Merlin's wizarding facts. Sam asked what was this for since hermione couldn't tell her it was for her class for the history of wizards she had to think quick and they were studying King Arthur and Camelot .

Jack then blurted out that Merlin wasn't a real wizard he was Altera or an Ancient. He didn't know why he said this but he knew they wouldn't understand him. The Grangers looked at each other wondering if Jack knew about witches and wizards but they kept this thought to themselves.

About 45 minutes of just talking and having a great time on the side of the road . Really nothing else to so while your waiting for a mechanic to come. The mechanic finally arrived

He put the car on his tow truck but since he didn't have a lot of room in his truck Jack and Sam had to take the Grangers to the shop. After Jack and Sam left the Grangers said to themselves . Those bloody Americans sure are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Voldermort and the death eaters are causing a lot of trouble. The order of the phoenix is doing all they could to try to stop them. Since its the 1st weekend of October that means it time for Hogsmeade. So the trio leave the school to have a great time visting all the shops. Fred's and George's shop is doing great . Since Harry gave them the start up money anything he wanted was on the house. So they got fake wands and other jokes and pranks .

As they were walking Siruis Black transformed as a dog starts walking with them . They decided to go where no one could see them because if you start talking to a dog people will start to notice. Meanwhile since nothing is happening at the SGC Jack and Sam are still in England playing war games with the royal army.

While both of them are on patrol they come across an object they both bend down to pick it up . Unbeknown to them it was a port key that sends whoever touches it to another place. They ended up in Hogsmeade. They didn't know what happened or how they got there. They thought maybe the asgard or one of they ships transported them there. They tried to get in connect with someone from the SGC but electrical devices don't work where a lot of magic is. All they received was static.

Just then Sam sees Hermoine bushy hair waving in the wind with 2 other people and Siruis Black as a dog. Jack and Sam started to run to hermoine

. Just then Bellatrix and 5 other Death Eaters appear. Seeing this Sirius transforms back to himself. Bellatrix smiles and says well who do we have here? This should be fun . The dark lord will be pleased that we took care of these blood traitors and filthy mudbloods . We leave Potter to The dark lord.

Jack and Sam didn't like the sounds of this so they started to run faster towards them. Sam yells Hermione. Bellatrix turns toward them and screams muggles then turns Hermoine .

See says Who is this your mommy and daddy mudblood? Then bellatrix turns to hermoine and screams Avada kadava. Sam without realizing it jumps infront of the green sparks coming from the wand. Its hits Sam across the chest and she falls down dead. Sirius black sees this and yells petrificus tatalus at one of the death eaters it hits him and he falls down. The other death eaters turns to ron and says curio but its to high and fly by his head

. Harry then says immoblus to the other death eater the spell hits him and the death eater freezes. Jack is seeing all of these sticks firing stuff at each other. He takes out his zat and shoots it at one of the death eaters . The death eater blocks it and shots a spell at Jack . He dives behind a rock and it just misses him.

One of the Death eaters yells reducto at the rock Jack is behind and the rock explodes. Jack seeing his chance shoots the zat at the death eater who falls down.

The other death eater turns to Ron and yell cruico which hits him and ron falls down in a lot of pain. Harry , Hermione and Sirius sees this and all 3 of them shoot a spell at the death eater . All 3 hit him and he crumbles down to the ground

Bellatrix turns to hermoine and yells Avada kadavara and hits Hermoine and she falls down right on top of Sam. Ron sees Hermione fall and starts to go wild chasing after Bellatirx.

Sirius is right with him. Bellatrix is trying to get away while these 2 are chasing her. Shooting spell after spell at her. She fighting both of them right back. Harry and Jack run towards Sam and Hermoine. When they get there suddenly rings surround them and all 4 of them get transport up onto lord baal ship.

Lord baal sees Sam and hermoine and tell his guard take these 2 to the sarcophagus.

The sarcophagus heals people and brings them back to life. To the goa'uld our bodies are easily heal that why they use them so often. Lord baal is a goa'uld who happen to also be one of the system lords. The guard says heal them lord baal? Baal replies lets heal them before we torture them. Throw the other 2 in the cage but before you do search them .

The guard takes away both of Harry's wand and Jack's zat gun. While in the cell Jack turns to Harry and says what the heck was all the Stuff you guys were doing and who were they? Harry wasn't sure if he should tell everything about being a wizard but seeing he had no idea where he was and no wand he had to trust someone. He saw how his friend jumped to save Hermione so maybe they could be trusted.

Harry asked who he was and he told them he worked for the U.S. airforce. Then Jack turned to Harry and said I heard that lady say something about a dark lord


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

The dark lord? Jack asked harry. Harry nodded his head yes, he killed my parents.

Jack told Harry that he was sorry for his lost. . Then Jack said let me guess he wants to rule the world, brags a lot how great he is and funny eyes . Harry nodded yes . How did you know he asked. Jack told him he fought a lot of people like this. Jack thought that Voldermort was a goa'uld even though he wasn't.

. Harry then told Jack how he and his friends were fighting against him. Jack seemed every impress .Then Jack mention that his son died and if he lived he would be just a little older than Harry is and just as brave . Harry thought to himself that Jack and his son would be in Gryffindor if they were wizards .

Just then lord baal came and said grab the kid we have questions to asked him. Jack screemed no take me. Jack fought one of the guards and knock him down he then grabbed another guard and then lord baal shot him with a zat gun then Jack fell.

Harry was happy that Jack fought for him this reminded him of how his father and mother must of fought went he was just a baby. Meanwhile Sam and hermoine was just waking up from the sarcophagus . Sam turned to Hermione and asked her how she was feeling.

Hermione said fine, and then asked how this is possible? Sam told her that these beings have technology that could heal us. Hermione told Sam thanks for trying to save my life .

At the SGC they started to get nervous about what happened to Jack and Sam . Its been 24 hours since they last checked in . So they sent Daniel , Teal'c and some more men to England to look for them. While at Hogwarts Ron and the rest of the gryffindors was a mess. Hermoine died and Harry disappeared. Dumbledore and the rest of the order went to the spot after Ron and Sirius told them that rings came down and they just disappeared.

When they got to the spot and found no one . McGongall asked Dumbledore what does this mean ? Dumbledore replied I don't know but this very strange.

Ron was sick to his stomach. The girl he loved ( he didn't realize until now) was dead and his best friend was gone. Neville was distraught. It was so sad the Fred and George couldn't even crack a smile. Even Malfoy seemed alittle off center. Now that his rival was gone there was no one to taunt and make fun of. He really wasn't upset about Hermione but Harry was a different story . If you have no one to compare yourselve to then you have nothing to shoot for

Just then a guard of baal tells the other 2 guards take the young girl . Sam puts up a fight but the other 2 take hermoine to a holding cell and takes Sam back to Jack cell . lord baal starts with Harry. He asks him about the SGC and what is the code to open the iris. The iris covers the stargate from anyone entering or exiting without the SGC permission or knowledge.

Harry has no idea what he is talking about. He looks at him with a blank stare and say who are you? lord baal smiles and tells Harry kneel before lord baal. Harry smiles and says not another one. After 5 mintues of questions lord baal tells a guard get the torture stick and lets see what he says after this.

Lord baal touchs harry's back with it. Harry never felt pain like this before. He thinks to himself this must be how the cruciatus curse feels. He wants to scream but since he had so much pain in his life nothing comes out. After 5 minutes lord baal decides Harry doesn't know anything and takes him back to Jack in the cell.

Jack and Sam rushes to Harry and sees if he is okay. Harry tells him what happened. Harry turns to Sam and asks about Hermoine . Sam says she is alive. Harry is happy to hear that. Then Sam tells Harry that Hermoine is about to be torture also. Harry hates when his friends feel pain.

He then says we have to get out of here . Jack and Sam tell him were trying to work on it. Harry says usually Hermione is the smart one of our group. Jack turns to Harry and says well Sam is the smart one of ours. Harry and Jack smile at each other .

Harry says only if I could get my wand. Wand ? Jack and Sam reply. That wooded stick Sam asks. Harry says yes. Just then Jack turns to Harry and says sometimes the simple solution is the best . Hey Guys Jack screams Can we get those sticks over there we to scratch our backs. Scratch your own backs the guard repeats. Come on Jack yells. Just then one of the guards picks up one of Fred and George fake wands it then folds in half. Then the other guard turns to him and laughs and says give them those sticks what can they do with it ? The guard gives Jack the wand then turns to harry. Which one you need . Harry grabs his wand .


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

When Harry got his wand a big smile came over his face. Stupefy he said at each guard . Each guard fell down. Now for the lock Alohomora. Jack turn to Sam. How is he doing this. Sam replied I don't know but it seems to be working. Harry

then turn to Jack and asked what was the name of those guns you had. Zat guns jack told him.

Accio Jack and Sam zat guns. Accio Hermoine's wand. Just then 2 zat guns and a wand passed by 3 guards. There just stared at them floating by. The zat guns and wand went to harry. Harry gave the guns to Jack and Sam. Jack turned around and said I like you style kid now lets get your friend and find a way out of here .

Just then the 3 guards showed up. Zat, zat, stupefy all 3 fell down. Knocked out cold. They started to run down a hallway. All 3 suddenly stop. More guards . This time Harry's spell went over the guards heads. The guards returned fire. All 3 hid behinds walls. Only sticking out they heads when ready to fire

. Zat Zat Zat . Harry then said I learned this from Ginny. The bat –bogey hex. It hit one of them right in the face. The other guards stared at it because they never seen anything like it. This gave Jack and Sam time. Zat , Zat 2 fell down. Harry shot a freezing charm hitting one of them right in the chest . Now it was only 3 guards. Tarantallegra said harry The guards legs started to shake uncontrollable Jack and Sam zatted the other guard. This way yelled Sam .

They went down more hallways until they faced baal with Hermion e. Harry shot a spell at him it missed but was close enough to distract him so hermion e could run to them. Here take it hermion e. baal eyes turned red and told them in his goa'uld voice you will never escape . Guards baal screamed .

Jack replied you always say that . Just then 10 guards were behind the door holding a big gun. Give up or we will shoot. Hermione just recovering from being tortured said reducto hitting the big gun shattering it in a million pieces. The guards looked down and got scared . baal's pupils grew. Expecto patronum said harry. Just then his sliver stag came forth at the guards. The guards just looked at it scared and didn't know what to do. So there started to fire at it.

Jack and Sam started to shoot at the guards hitting 4 of them . Harry and Hermoine both yelled stupefy knocing 2 more down. The guards then returned fire just missing them . 2 more zats from jack and sam both hitting the targets . Seeing this baal closed the door . He took out his hand weapon( don't know the Name of it) and shot it at Harry

. Harry said protego putting up a shield blocking baal's shot. Then Harry and Hermoine yelled stupefy at baal but his force field was up and those spells just bounced off of it. Then Jack and Sam shot at him but those also bounced off of it. Baal then escaped through the back door. Hermoine said Alohomora to the door. Zat , zat stupefy stupefy the remaining guards fell. Lets get to the shuttle Sam replied.

Jack told Harry and hermione kids those are some moves you could be on my team anytime . They came to the door and there was the shuttles they all went inside one of them. Then they took off

The shuttle bay opened and off they went. When Harry and Hermoine saw that they were in outer space they couldn't believe it. Harry turned to Jack and said how did this happened? Where are we? Jack then said Carter ?

Well were right by the moon if you look outside you will see that were coming up to it. WOW said both harry and Hermione. Amazing the 1st time you see it isn't it from outer space Sam replied. Now who was the vampire lord baal? Harry asked

Vampire ? Jack laughed . Well his eyes turned red just like Edward in those twilight movies . Jack replied back well you were the one who was hanging out with Jacob . Jacob asked harry ? Yes the dog who turned into a man said Jack. What was that all about . Also how do you shoot things out off those sticks it just looks like wood to me . Sam said I don't understand it either. I would love to study them

Well it's a secret Harry and hermoine said. Oh if you tell me you have to kill me kids . Jack said with a smile . Harry said something like that. Well you 2 fight very well .

Jack company on out six ( that's means behind them) Sam yelled . Jack told Harry and Hermione now your going to see some flying. Harry smile to himself because he was a great flyer but on his broom not a spaceship. Shots just missed them and they returned fire .

More shots were fired and these hit the side of the ship . Not a lot of damaged but it shook the ship. Hold on tight kids. Carter any tactical . Yes bear right and on my mark and make a 180 degree turn . Mark! Sam said

Jack turned the ship around and Sam fired. Direct hit one shuttle gone. Zooming pass the moon headed towards earth Sam said maybe we could lose them . Just then they were hit again. Carter anything Jack asked ? Im working on it sir.

Are we going to make it Hermione asked. Yes but it will be close unless those sticks could shoot through this glass and hit them. Just then another hit. Jack said If were going down the were going down fighting.

Harry looked at him and said I wouldn't have it any other way . Jack fired all guns at the enemy shuttle. Direct hit . Nice shot said Harry . But before that shuttle was shot it fired at they ship. It was hit again. Engines failing Sir. Carter yelled

What do we do were moving to fast and we cant stop the ship. The rings Sam said lets get to them. All 4 of ran to the rings . Back in England Daniel and Tecl'a were looking all over town for Jack and Sam. Having no leads they were hitting dead end after dead end. Jack and Sam were only been missing for 72 hours but they were still worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

The ship is crashing down to earth the engines failing and the only way to live is to use the rings to transport themselves down. So all 4 run into the rings Jack said do it Sam and Sam pulled the level and the rings transport them down to earth. Now this was 1 in a million shot but they landed in Hogsmeade in the same spot they got taken from .

Since the school had 4 days off this weekend from sat- tues all the 3rd years and above happen to be at Hogsmeade. Of course Ron really didn't want to go but his friends Dean Thomas and Seasmus and his brothers and sister told him he needed to get out. Ron told himself he better go before he gets mental. So alot the gryffindors were at Fred's and George's shop trying they new inventions.

Daniel and Teal'c was still in England but now they had a lead. The SGC tracked a ship falling down near England. Now the ship landed 40 miles from Hogsmeade after the 4 transported themselves but this was they 1st lead .

When All 4 of them landed Jack and Sam didn't know where they were but Harry and Hermione realized it. They told Jack and Sam come with us I think we should go to the 3 broomsticks. Whats that Sam asked ? Somewhere to get a drink replied Hermoine. You took the words out of my mouth kid said Jack . Sir Sam said I think we better bring these kids to safety . Well these kids take pretty nice care of themselves but your right Sam we have to bring them to safety.

So they all were walking for a few minutes as they got closer Ron looked up and Saw Hermione . At 1st he thought he was seeing a ghost but he realized she was with Harry and the 2 strangers . He was so happy he started to yell and everyone turned towards him then saw what he was looking at

. Ron ran to them right away and gave Hermione a super big hug. Ginny was running to towards Harry and they embraced . Just them half the Gryffindors were there . Dean , Seamus, Neville , Lavender Brown ,Parvati Patil and her twin and Luna Lovegood ( they are both in Ravenclaw) and a whole bunch of other people were all around them.

They were all hugging and slapping there backs . Cheers rose up and everyone were so happy. Fred and George said party at the Gryffindor common room .

Oliver Wood just came by and asked what is happening and when saw Harry a big smile came across his face. Of course he was happy they were both alive but also he knew Harry was the best seeker in school and he really didn't want to try anyone else out. He gave both of them a big hug

. He then turned to Harry I know you were gone for a couple of days so we party today but practice tomorrow . This made Harry happy because he loved Quidditch. So they all headed back to Hogswart. A lot of Ravenclaws and hufflepuff were with them . Especially everyone from the DA army. So they all went to started towards Hogwarts . Ron turned to Harry and said what about these 2 well. Well lets bring them to professor Dumbledore Harry told Ron . He would know what to do.

Dean Thomas turned to Jack and Sam and asked are those US air force uniforms? Jack said yeah kid they are. Dean Thomas told them his older brother was living in the USA and was a air force pilot. Sean Thomas he told them . Jack said I remember him. I flew with him a couple of times. Great pilot you should be proud of him. This made Dean Thomas smile.

So when they got to Hogwarts they all went inside and when Dumbledore saw harry and Hermoine he said get a big feast ready . So all the students went to there house and got all the children and all then teachers came and they all ate. While they were eating he told Jack and Sam to come sit with him.

So while they were eating Dumbledore went with Jack and hermoine to his room. He knew they were nice people and saved and fought with Harry and Hermoine. Dumbledore couldn't risk muggles especially those in the Army know about Hogwarts or wizards so he did the only thing he could do.

Obliviate he said and made them both forgot what happened then he took them outside Hogwarts and apparated somewhere near the army base shot sparks in the sky so the muggles could find them.

The party lasted all night at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermoine had to answer a lot of questions. Malfoy tired to take a shot at Harry. When Harry was by himself walking down a hallway Malfoy told Goyle and Crabbe look little green men run and hide. Goyle and Crabbe let out a little snicker but when Draco saw how many people wanted to hear Harry tell the story it just made him madder than before. He even accused Harry of making up the story because he loves the attention.

Back at the Royal Army where Daniel and Teal'c were they both saw the big red lights that Dumbledore shot in the sky. They both jumped into jeeps with SG5 and SG7 to that spot

. On seeing Jack and Sam looking dazed they drove right over. Then they all raced back to the doctor at the Royal army to check them out. After Jack complained about 100 times that he was okay the doctor had to give him a clean bill of health. Then they flew back to the SGC to debrief.

With Gen Hammond , Daniel and Teal'c waiting for them to explain what happened they had to admitted that they didn't remember anything the last 4 days. They had no recollection of any events . This worried Sam because 2 people not remembering is very strange. So Daniel told them about baal's ship and maybe he wiped out they memories.

So they called the Tok'ra . The Tok'ra then scanned Jack's and Sam's mind.

They told them they memories were erased but it wasn't Gao'uld doing . They told SG1 they have no idea how it was done. Then Jack said Thor . Thor the supreme commander of the asguard came. Hello O'Neill Thor said .

The party lasted all night at Hogwarts and Harry and Hermoine had to answer a lot of questions. Malfoy tired to take a

. Jack then asked Thor did little grey aliens come here and played with mine and Sam mind? I'm not worried about my mind but Sam's the best we have on earth. Thor said no but I will check you out. Then the Asguard beamed Jack and Sam up to his ship where they checked out Jack and Sam.

Thor then said O'Neill we have no knowledge of how did happen but if you want we could read some of your thoughts that you had and maybe you could piece them together . Jack said go ahead Thor. Just then a beam went by Sam and Jacks's brain.

They received bits and parts . They beamed them down to the SGC then SG1 went to watch what the asgurad got from they heads . They saw baal's ship and 2 kids . They remember the names Potter and Granger . The other parts made no sense. They saw beams of light coming from sticks . That all they gotten from they heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

As they sat there watching the information the asguard gave them from Jack and Sam's head they tried to think of what to make of it. After talking for about 15 minutes and not coming up with anything they all broke up and said we will revisit this later.

The next day Daniel comes in with sheets and says he was doing some research. He tells them they might be wizards and witches . Wizards ? Jack says. Well I been looking it up and wizards and witches have been around for as long as people can remember.

Well yes and look at this some time ago it was reported in the London times people seen a flying car . ( he meant the in COS where Ron and Harry flew MR Weasley's to Hogwarts. ) Also Daniel went on in England they been unexplained deaths. Also I when I went to see about this Harry Potter that you remembered I read somewhere he was the only survivor of a massacre. If Justin Finch -Fletchler could find about about Harry Potter and he was born a muggle then Daniel Jackson should be able to out about him also. Since Daniel finds out about almost everything in the TV show.

So what do we do and where do we start asked Gen Hammond? Daniel replied Well we know that after DR Frasier checked Jack out and all she found different was that someone worked on his teeth. We also know that the dentist office of the Granger's did the work and Sam remembered the name Granger I was thinking we start there . Okay go back to England and visit these grangers said Gen Hammond,.

Were off to see the wizard said Teal'c . Hey Jack replied maybe we could pick up a brain heart and courage when we get there . Sir its our only lead to find out what happen to us Sam said. Well we leave at 0600 hours tomorrow . So they land in England and take off to the Granger's office. When they get there they found Mr and Mister Granger .

Back for a check up visit Jack replied Mr Granger. Well maybe you could tell us what happened after we left here asked Jack. We might need to speak to your daughter Daniel said. Why what happened ? asked Mrs Granger. Not trying to act like anything is wrong. Well maybe your daughter could help us out with some information. Well shes in school. Ok we will go there said Jack. I don't know maybe I could write to her and tell her to come back. She knew they could never find Hogwarts but they also didn't want to admit that they daughter was a wizard.

So SG1 went back to the royal army base and told Mr and Mrs Granger to write to Hermione and they have to speak to her. The Grangers then wrote to Hermione ( I don't know if they knew how to use owls but for this story lets say they do). When Hermione read the note at Hogwarts that day her face went white. Ron asked what happened all Hermione could say is we have to tell Dumbledore. Tell him what Ron asked? You seem like your going mental.

Hermoine gave Harry the letter and after reading it he said we have to bring this to Dumbledore.

So Harry, Hermione and Ron brought the note to Dumbledore. He read it and handed the note to the other teachers. McGonagall asked What does this mean? Snape replied it means that Potter let the muggles find out about us. Just like his father he thinks he could do whatever we wants and have no consequences. 50 points from Gryffindor.

Now Now Severus said Dumbledore. It isn't Harry's fault .Hermione should go back to them and tell them the truth The truth! Said Snape. Remember Dumbledore said these muggles also have secrets they cant share with the rest of the world.

So Hermoine wrote back to her parents and said she will meet them . So Hermione and Harry went back to the Grangers office to meet with SG1. When SG1 Saw them they wanted to know what happened . Harry and Hermoine both said we cant tell you here but meet us at Kings Crossing station tomorrow morning.

So the next day SG! Went to the train station. They met up with Hermione and Harry. They told them follow us. Hermione went through 9 ½ platform. Went she went through the wall . Everyone said WOW . Do you think they could phase shift like the Tolans asked Teal'c?

Phase shift asked Harry? Just walk through he said . Really? Replied Daniel so all of SG1 went through the platform . Then they all went onto the Hogwarts train and went inside the cabin. In the cabin were Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Lupin with Harry, hermoine Ron and SG1.

Who are you Jack asked Dumbledore because he was dressed in his wizards clothes. Hello im Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of wizards and witchcraft. Jack said Wizards and witchcraft. So they really are wizards and witches? Its looks like O'Neill Teal'c replied

I would love to study your culture said Daniel. Maybe one day said Dumbledore but now isn't the time. Sirius said you want to know about my godson Harry? Yes replied Sam. We want to know how we got off the ship and how he erased our memory. That would be my doing Dumbledor said.

Well I don't want anyone playing with my brain said Jack. Yes because you have a lot in there laughed Daniel. Well just like you we have a lot of secrets so do we Lupin told them. Yes and we going to keep them but we just want to know what happened Daniel told them.

See the people who took you on the ship are very bad . Yes Harry told us. Did they see what you could do asked Sam. Yes said Hermione why is that important? Because these beings would stop at nothing to try to get the technology you have with those wands. It's not as you muggles say Technology Dumbledore said.

Also they can't find out where we are. If they come we will be ready said Sirius. I believe that Sam said. Just the same they will try to torture you until you tell them how we do it. No One will be able to do what we can ,you have to be born with it. Well they don't know that Jack told Dumbledore.

They tortured Harry and Hermoine because they thought they were with us. Also we can't have aliens running around in the city. Present company excluded Jack turned to Teal'c

Well look were trying to defend earth against these beings and we have to make sure they don't come back. I agree Dumbledore said. You muggles are very brave Harry and Hermoine told us. Yes thanks for knocking out those 2 death eaters that day Sirius told them.

Death eaters? Jack said. Sirius told them we have a problem with a bad wizard trying to take over control and we were thinking since you can't tell anyone your secret that maybe you could help us out if we need you. Really? Daniel asked.

We could go back to Hogwarts. No Dumbledore told them when the time is needed we will get you but not now. Is this at OZ Jack asked ? Oz. ? Dumbledore said

No. Sir that was an American movie where in England. Sam told Jack.

Well we could also use your help Daniel said . That what we do we go around seeking allies . Sirius jumped up and said I would love to fight against those that hurt my godson. It would be dangerous Teal'c said.

Where's the fun in something without a little danger Sirius told them. We could use someone like this sir Sam told Jack. I would love to know more about their history Daniel said. Well were going to PS51728 so maybe you could come Mr. Black. Jack told Sirius . You could help us kick some …..you know what I mean.

Agree said Sirius. This would be great. Now Sirius, remember were going to need you here also. The minute you need us Jack said to Dumbledore them just give Sirius a call

. A call? Dumbledore asked . Sir they don't use phones Harry told them. The Dumbledore said Sirius we will get in touch with you our way. Well here take these Sam giving them they cards and communicators. Hermoine said they wont its agree. Mr. Black you come with us and if you need our help just press this and we know you want us to come. work where were going but we could always leave and get you that way also.

Great its agreed Mr Black you come back to the SGc with us and if you need us use these.


	7. Chapter 7

Chpt 7

When SG1 returned with Sirius Black to the SGC Gen Hammond told them are you crazy putting him on your team you don't know the 1st thing about him. Siruis Black smiled and said General I am ready to fight and help find the beings that hurt my grandson . Since we both have secrets I think we have to learn to start trusting one another. You see General, Daniel said with Sirius Black we could convince the jaffa that the gao'uld aren't what they claim to be. It would be easy to turn them on our side. Plus he could do some really cool stuff that could help us in a fight Jack said. General with Mr. Black on our side the gao'uld wouldn't know what to do Teal'c said Major? General Hammond turned towards Sam. Well Daniel and Colonel O'Neill are right sir with him we will be able to help the jaffa more.

So they started to get Sirius Black ready and to go on they 1 st mission. lord baal have been enslaving the people on PS3654 for a long time and SG1 wants to convince them to fight back and also to convince the jaffa to turn to they side. So the people after seeing all the magic that Sirius Black could do starts to believe the SG1 and are ready to fight back when lord baal comes through the stargate.

lord baal comes through the stargate with about 15 jaffa and tells the people in his gao'uld voice im here to take what is rightfully mine. The leader of the people answers back were just simple people we have nothing to offer . Then how about you. lord baal tells him. He puts him under his hand device (don't know what it is called) Just then Jack and Teal'c fire at his jaffa striking 2. lord baal tells them the tau'ri are here take cover and fire at them. You escaped me before O'Neill this time you won't be so lucky. . Sirius Black wants to fight so he starts walking toward them Jack and Teal'c tackle him and ask him what are you doing . Im going to fight Sirius tells them. Don't just walk out there Mr Black Teal'c tell him or your going to get shot. We should flank them with your help. Flank? Siruis asks . Just follow me and Teal'c Jack tells Sirius . Sam and Daniel lay down some cover fire while we go around them . Sam and Daniel starts shooting at the Jaffa . After going around them Jack and Teal'c hits 2 Jaffa . A Jaffa turns around and fires at them Sirius blocks it and then turns to the jaffa and says levicorpus the jaffa flies up. The other Jaffa turn around and don't know what to do. Just then Sam and Daniel fire . Sam hits 1 and Daniel misses. Jack and Teal'c miss they target also. Siruis then hits one with a Locomotor Mortis ( ties up the legs) and another one with a PetrificusTotatus ( Body bind curse) This is fun Siruis laughs. The jaffa are scared because they never seen anything like this. Lord baal yells at the jaffa to fight back. The jaffa shoots at them and one shot flies by Sirius and Sirius blocks the other one aimed at him . lord baal yells to go for the one with the stick . Jack and Teal'c upon hearing this push Sirius back behind cover . The jaffa turn around and start firing at J,ack Teal'c and Sirius ( mostly at Sirius). This gives time for The villages to start fighting against the Jaffa and Sam and Daniel to start shooting again. The Jaffa are taken down but not before baal steps through the stargate and makes his escape. But before this happens Jack Teal'c and Sirius fires at baal which harmlessly bounces off of his force field. The villages start to celebrate and tell them thank you guys now we are free from this monster . SG1 Turns to Sirius you did great, and so did you 4 Sirius tell them. It reminded me of when I was growing up with Harry's father and the fun we use to have. Next time maybe we could take Lupin with us he will enjoy this. O'Neill don't you think we better teach him military tactics first . I think that would be a great idea Sir as Sam turned towards Jack. Yes . Jack answers. Look Sirius I like the way you fight but you just cant go out there and expose yourself like that . We have to work on it. Anyway let's go back to the SGC and write our reports. What are we going to write about Mr. Black sir Sam asks Jack . Yes Daniel said you can't say hes a wizard and he casts spells from his wand. No I wont I will write that I would write that he fought like a hero today . So they turned around and went back through the stargate


	8. Chapter 8

Chpt 8

So SG1 with Sirius Black returns to the SGC where General Hammond is waiting for them. You have to go to PX1452 apophis is holding SG 13 . That ungrateful …. Didn't we save him from sokar asks Jack. Well we did send him back to sokar replied Teal'c.

After sending a U.A.V SG1 went to PX1452. Since no one was guarding the stargate they were able to arrive on the planet and make camp without being seen.

They saw SG 13 surronded by many Jaffa . apophis was taking one of them into his tent. They broke up into teams Jack and Sam on 1 team Teal'c Daniel and Siruis on the other. Siruis said he could make a distraction so Jack and Daniel could go into apophis tent to rescue the airman.

Sirius stood up and waved his wand and shouted Confringo( blasting curse at one of the tent . The tent bursted into flames . Knocking out 1 Jaffa . The other Jaffa turned around and fired at Sirius he blocks one shot but the other hits him and Sirius falls down. Teal'c and Sam start firing at the other Jaffa who are firing back.

Apophis runs out to see what was happening. Jack and Daniel run to apophis's tent . While untying the airman apophis comes back in. Jack and Daniel gets hit with one zat each knocking them out. After this he goes outside and yells in his goa'uld voice

Shol'vah I have Colonel O'Neil and Daniel Jackson come out . Just then Sam and Teal'c come out with there arms up and both get blasted with zats and they both get knocked out The other Jaffa seaches the area and find Sirius Black and bring him to apophis. We have another Tarui . So I see says apophis. We will find out the Tarui code for the iris when they wake up put them in the cell.

After some time they all wake up . Sirius says WOW that hurt . Well that what happens when you get hit by a zat gun Daniel replied. What happened ? Jack asks. Well Sir , Sirius did make a distraction but he stood up and got hit by a zat . Then apophis caught you 2 . Jack turns to Sirius and says we have to train you better . Next time don't stand up its makes it harder for you to get hit Teal'c told him.

Sirius says well I still have my wand. Then can you get us out of here Jack asks?

Sirius says Alohomora and the lock opens . Just then 2 guards walk in . Hey there says one . Sirius hits them with 2 spells and both fall down. We need our guns Jack says . Accio Zat guns Sirius says . The SG team is armed with zat guns. We have to get SG 13 and this time stay down Sirius . They go outside where they see 5-6 guards milling around . Sirius hits one with Tarantellegra curse making his legs shake . Jack and Teal'c takes out 2 more . Sam and Daniel shot misses . The other remaining guard shouts for the other guards to come out.

Siruis says levicorpus making one of the Jaffa rises up off the ground. This distracts the other Jaffa for a second . Then all 4 of them fire they zat guns hitting 4 more. Apophis starts yelling at the Jaffa get them ! Sirius hit another with Flame - Frezzing charm. One of them goes on fire ( it doesn't hurt) but makes the other jump back and get scared. This gives time for Teal'c and Sam to free SG13 and give them zats. Then Sirius says Wingardium Leviosa to a big rock next to the remanding Jaffa causing the rock to rise. This makes the Jaffa panic seeing a rock just rise out of thin air. They start running away . apophis seeing this puts up his force field and runs to the stargate . He escapes but the other jaffa were knocked out by the zats . SG 13 turns towards them and says thanks . Jack answers well you would of done the same for us captain . Right you are we never leave a man behind the captain of SG13 answers. Who is this anyway the captain asks. Well hes part of our team for the meantime Daniel says . Yes with some more training he will be a valuable part Teal'c says . Lets go back to the SGC for some relaxing time.


	9. Chapter 9

chpt 9

Back at the SGC they put Sirius through a lot of military training. Waiting for back-up , taking the higher ground , causing distractions and fighting as a team.

Sirius said to himself we have to get the order of the phoenix to learn this. Back on lord baal ship he wants to get this new technology he seen Harry and Hermoine do on his ship . lord baal doesn't realize that it magic.

He tell his Jaffa to go to where they picked up SG1 and those kids. So they get the coordinates and send down 8 jaffa into Hogsmeade village. They the jaffa meet a lot of people . Being that they were muggles and dressed strange a lot of people were looking funny at them . The Jaffa knew they had to bring someone back so they raised they guns and zatted 3 people. The other villages seeing this took out they wands and hit them with so many spells they just all fell down to the ground.

What should we do? They all asked when they gathered around the jaffa. We have to tell Dumblerdore . Yes send someone to the school he must know. So they sent someone to the school and Dumbledore and the rest of the order went there.

We should put them in Azkaban said Mad -Eye Moody. Let the dementors have they way with these. Lupin said they will just send more aliens then . I think your right Professor Lupin Dumbledore said so lets send them back but erase they memories

Oblivate said Dumbledor but how do we send them back? Well can you get in touch with those muggles and Siruis asked Mcgonagall ? We could send them an owl but I think muggles have another way to get in touch Dumbledore said. Well what are we waiting for Mad-Eye grunted . Get Harry and see what he could do .

So the order asked Harry how muggles keep in touch. Harry told them a telephone but did he still have the card Jack gave him. So Harry went searching in his trunk for the card. Oh stand back said Hermione. Accio card . The card came floating up. Well are we just going to call and tell them what asked Hermione? I will leave that to Dumbledore Harry told her

SO Dumbledore sends an owl just in case . They travel to Harry's house where the Dursley weren't home . Harry picks up the phone and dials the number and hands Dumbledor the phone. This is the radar center says the person on the other line. I would like to speak to Colonel O'Neill said Dumbledore. I think you have the wrong number said the man on the other line. Well if you do see him tell him the professor called up. The man hung up.

Hello, Hello Dumbledore said into the phone . Harry heard the busy tone and said I think he hung up the phone Sir. Well I hope the owl works then . He was being rude if I must say so myself said Dumbledore. When Jack got back the airman told him what happened . O'Neill understood why he did it but turned to Sirius and said how do we get in touch with them. Well we send an owl. Well you see our owls just go Hoot Hoot . Daniel told Sirius . I once show an owl pick up a squirrel with its teeth on a 30 foot dive Teal'c said. Well sir maybe we could call the Grangers and tell them to get in touch with them. So General Hammond called the Grangers and told them we have to get in touch with your daughter here is my private line. So The Grangers sent Hermione an owl writing down General Hammond number and telling her if you need to get in touch with him this is the direct line. The owl was on the way headed for Sirius black with the message.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt 10

So SG1 and Sirius Black are sitting in the cafeteria eating when they are called up to the command center . Whats up asks Jack. Well this owl been flying and trying to into this mountain for the pass 15 hours. We just thought it was strange that's all said the airman.

Well yes by all means let the owl in says Jack. They get the owl and Sirius Black reads the letter Dumbledore wrote for him.

Sirius Black those beings have returned. We knocked them out and erase they memories but we don't know what to do with them. Well we have to go back said Daniel . This could be bad Teal'c says . So they all Go to England where Sirius then takes them to the Order and then they all go Hogwarts to see Dumbledore and the Jaffa . When they get there Dumbledore turns to them and says We shall eat first . A Man after my own heart says Jack.

Well I say nothing beats a great story like a story on a full stomach Dumbledore told him. Sirius Black told the members of the order what was going on and since he received some military training he was fighting better . Jack said if you need training we could help.

Snape sneered muggle training ? Well muggle training got us out of a lot of sticky situations. Sam told him . Well maybe it wouldn't hurt Dumbledore said. Can you handle 2 wizards he asked Jack. Why the more the merrier we will have the goa'uld on the run with a couple of more of you. Well we need them to here to fight against voldermort Dumbledore replied . Well maybe we could help , we beat some pretty nasty stuff before Sam said. No we have what we need but some military training wouldn't be bad Dumbledore said.

But who shall go McGongall asked ? Mr Weasly said I would love to study and fight with the muggles.

What would Molly say Arthur ? You going away that far with the muggles. Dumbledore asked him. We could send Lupin with you Dumbledore said Now about those Jaffa?

Well its not they fault Daniel told them . They just been lied to and were trying to make them join us to conquer they oppressors. Have they been put on the Imperius curse Mad eye asked?

The Imperius curse what does that do? It controls people minds Mad eye said. How do you remember all the names of these curses Jacked asked ?

Well before you take the Jaffa back to your base do you want to try on the sorting hat asked Dumbledore. The sorting hat? Daniel asked

Well it sorts you into the 4 houses we have here it usually used for wizards but it might be fun. What are the houses Sam asks?


	11. Chapter 11

Chpt 11

Do we have to put this funny looking hat on our heads O'Neill asks? Well you don't look so great yourself the sorting hat answers back. Did that hat just talk O'Neill asks. Remember these are wizards Jack, Daniel replies.

And what do you mean I don't look nice Jack responds? Who is first McGongall ask?

Well what are the four houses Sam asks. The Sorting hat answers . Gryffindor well the brave dwells , Slytherin where the cunning are , Ravenclaw for the thinkers and Hufflepuff for everyone else.

McGongall takes the hat and says Samantha Carter . McGongall puts the hat on Sam's head.

Brave no doubt about that but your brains I never seen anything like it . Ravenclaw the sorting hat says

Daniel Jackson your next McGongall tells him. Brave and Smart Hmmmm

I see a little cunning in your head your very hard to place . Then its Slytherin ( I could of put him in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I chose Slytherin because deep down inside he did want to take over the world. They was an episode about that and I wanted someone in Slytherin.)

Jack O'Neill Just as McGongall touches his head with the hat it says Gryffindor

The same thing for Teal'c , Gryffindor the hats answers the second it touches his head.

That was interesting Jack says . Indeed Teal'c replies . Well Sir we should be getting back to the SGC with the Jaffa Sam tells Jack .

Sirius and professor Lupin are coming Daniel says . Yes Dumbledore says . Remember you two try to get as much training as possible. It wont be long before voldermort gets into power .

They all head back to the SGC and again Gen Hammond almost has a heartattack.

2 of them Hammond tells Jack. Are you sure ? Remember these aren't people in the military. General they been friends for along time and Lupin here is getting jealous of all the stories Sirius been telling him. He wants to go through the Stargate with us.

Also they need our help . Some guy named lord Vordy is causing problems and we could train them how to take him and his follows down.

Didn't I tell you he reminded me of James, Sirius whispers to Lupin.

Look General I could be a big help Lupin tells Hammond. Well if the colonel wants both of you then lets get going Hammond responds.

Where next O'Neill says . Well there is a Nirrti's basecamp on PX3145.

We hit that we could weaken her considerably Teal'c says . This is where she keeps a lot of her supplies and ships. They will be a lot of Jaffa guarding it. The last time a system lord tried to attack that place half his army was destroyed .

Then no one will be expecting us Jack says . We could go in there light some charges these 2 do they thing and we could take out some ships and supplies before they knew what hit them.

Sounds like a plan then lets send in a UVA to see what is near the stargate .

The UVA see that only 4 Jaffa guarding the stargate . How are we going to get through Daniel asks?

I will go through and knock them out . How do I signal you when to come. We will see on the UAV Sam tells him. Do you expect just to walk through Teal'c asks?

I will be in disguise Sirius replies. He them turns into a dog

Wow Jack says that is great . Sirius walks through the stargate as a dog.

The Jaffa see him but pays no mind to the dog . Sirius continues to walk through the forest .

Stupfy Sirius says one of the Jaffa goes down. The other 3 go up to the fallen Jaffa to see what happened.

While the Jaffa are standing around the fallen one Sirius hits them with the Incarcerous curse and ties them up with a something that looks like a silver rope.

SG1 sees that they could walk through. Ready Lupin? Jack asks him. I love you guys .

They walk through the Stargate . Jack turns to Sirius and says you have to teach me that trick . You could be your own best friend Daniel tells Jack.

Teal'c says we have to be careful there is going to a lot of guards.


	12. Chapter 12

Chpt 12

I think I only could write 15 chapters so want to finish the story at chpt 15 for those who are still reading it hope you like it .

So after Sirius Black knockes out the Jaffa , SG1 and Lupin walked through the stargate . They set up camp and Lupin puts charms around it so no one could see them. Just then 5 of Nirrti's Jaffa walk by.

Sirius turns to Lupin and smiles and says do you want to handle this. Thank you my friend Lupin replies. Stupfey, Stupefy 2 Jaffa fall down. Zat ,Zat,Zat . SG1 takes care of the rest .

They all move up and see Nirriti's supplies. Jack turns to Teal'c and tell him im taking Sam and the dog as he turns towards Sirius and smiles .

I will take Daniel and Mr Lupin Tealc replies. As they reach the supplies base SG1 takes out C4 and puts it on all Nirrti's warehouses. Ready Sir Sam says .

Jack presses the Detonator and all the warehouses blows up .

Just then SG1 and Lupin is seen by the Jaffa . The Jaffa fire and they all fall down .

Take them to my camp Nirrti replies . Sirius escapes throught the forest and tracks them as a dog to see where they being taken to .

At Nirrti's camp they wake up inside a cell . Lupin turns to Jack and says you guys get caught a lot. Well its not planned that way Jack says we do try our best. Well we do escape a lot Daniel replies. Indeed Teal'c says .

Its nots that, Lupin tell them its just that if you want to help to fight voldermort and his death eaters remember he doesn't take people alive. He kills them .

So don't expect to get caught and live Lupin tells them. Well we have to watch out for that then Jack tell them.

Just then Sirius see the guards watching them . Hits them with a stufey each . They both fall down. He runs to them turns to the cell and says Reducto and the cell explodes .

He says here and gives Lupins his wand and SG1 they zat guns.

Nirrti'Jaffa hear this and run towards them.

Zat Zat 2 shots fired at SG1 and both miss. Sir we need cover Sam says . Guys can you do anything about this Jack asks Sirius and Lupin. Why yes we could Sirius says .

Sirius see a few rocks in front of them and says Engorgio and the rocks turn into boulders then Lupin says Avis(Which produces birds like Hermione did in Half Blood Prince then Oppungno which makes them attack the Jaffa.

The Jaffa seeing the rocks grow and a flock of bird attack them start to panic.

This gives SG1 time to zat 4 more of them.

Lets get out of here Sir Sam says. Come on the fun is over we have to get to the stargate Jack tell Sirius and Lupin

Follow us Daniel says. As they running towards the stargate shots are being fired at them From Nirrti's Jaffa and Sirius and Lupin are shooting curses right back at them . Sirius shouts Confringo the blasting curse , Lupin then says expulso . Both of them hitting the rocks and trees nearby causing all kinds of mayhem . This time Sirius says impedimenta slowing the Jaffa even more .

Lupin says Incendio causing a fire which spreads among the tress which slow the Jaffa even more. They get to the Stargate dial home and step through.

When the get back to the SGC General Hammond turns to them and asks what happen?

Mission accomplished Sir. Jack replies. We dealt Nirrti a big blow Teal's answers .

We blew up all of her supplies Sam says . Its going to take a long to build her strength back up if she isn't taking over by another goa'uld before that Teal'c says .

Just then they notice another owl trying to get into the mountain. Let that owl in Gen Hammond tells the airman .

The letter reads and I taking the story from Harry Potter.

To Snuffles . Dumbledore is dead from Snape's wand.

Mad Eye is also dead Voldermort has taken over Hogwarts and put Snape in charge.

The ministry is taken over by death eaters and they supporters .

Me , Hermione and Ron have a mission don't try to contact us. We can't tell you what it is but if you want you could keep in touch with the rest of the order to try to make a difference.

From

Harry


	13. Chapter 13

Chpt 13

What does this mean SG1 asked Sirius and Lupin? Lupin turned around and said this isn't good if Dumbledore is dead . Especially if Snape killed him Wasn't he the big guy on your team Jack asked ? The great and powerful OZ .

Snape that double crosser …. Sirius barked . I knew never to trust that man.

Wasn't he part of your Order Teal'c responded. Yes he was Lupin went on Dumbledore told us we could trust him completely.

Well we don't know what happened Sam replied we just know he killed him but not why.

Because he is in league with the dark lord Sirius said.

Well it looks like your Order is a couple of people short Daniel told him.

Well they just got new recruits as Jack turned towards Daniel . Lets suit up SG1 and help these people.

Indeed Teal'c said . They great warriors and it's a pleasure to fight along side with them and take out another dark lord.

Are you sure you want to do this Lupin asked ?

Yes we cant let this mad man run around Sam said. Daniel also spoke and told Lupin and Sirius our whole mission is to free people from oppression so were going to fight along side with you .

You else is in this Order Jack asked? Maybe we could meet up and come up with a plan.

Well lets go to the Burrow and think of something Tell Molly were on our way .

Well SG1 and The Order is at the Borrow ( The Weasley's house) thinking of a plan .

Well we cant stay here long Arthur Weasley said . The Death Eaters are hunting down all the family members of the people who don't join them.

Let them come Jack we shall be ready for them. That Voldermort wont stand a chance.

NOOOOO Arthur said that's name is taboo anyone who speaks it and the snatchers will come.

So lets get ready Jack said. Lets get into the yard .

So SG1 runs into the yard with Sirius .

Just then 5snatchers and some death eaters show up. Oh it's the Order, the dark lord will be pleased one of them said .

Well you have to take us Kingsley said . We plan just to do that the snatchers said .

The snatches take out their wands and start shooting spells which the Order is blocking.

Scaboir shoots a cruico curse which Molly blocks. Arthur then hit him with a stinging jinx

Greyback smiles and says how do you like my bite Lupin. He then hit Lupin with A Petrificus Totalus a body bind curse which makes Lupin falls to the ground

Kingsley then hit Greyback with a Locomotor Mortis which ties up his legs.

The death Eater Avery hits Kingsley with a cruico curse which make Kingsley fall down and scream in pain.

Arthur and Molly and fighting the death eaters Goyle and Nott . Back and fought curses are flying from wand to wand.

One of the death eaters say we have you now.

Is that so Jack says from behind them .

Zat Zat Zat Zat 4 death eaters fall before they could block the shots . Sirius hits a snatcher with Impedimenta Jinx.

Now its just Goyle and Nott . Ha Goyle says more are on there way .

Just then more death eaters and snatchers start to come .

Lets move it guys company on our six Jack announces .

So each Arthur , Molly, Sirius and lupin takes a member of SG1 onto they arms and apparates out of there to a safe place


	14. Chapter 14

Chpt 14

After leaving the fight the Order receives a message from Hogwarts . Harry is here and Voldermort is on his way . Tonight we make our stand. So Kingsley says are you ready to the rest of the Order . Arthur nods . Yes we are .

Jack asks what about us? Were just not going to leave that manic out there .

It would be to dangerous for you muggles Kingsley replies .

We could handle ourselves Jack answers right back.

What Jack is trying to say Daniel tells Kingsley r is that we took on worst things than he - who -must –not- be- named and we can help out . We may be muggles but we know how to defend ourselves

This is true Teal'c tells them we have defeated many strong warlords and could help you defeat this one . Sam says we have technology they might not know about since they don't like to associate with non-magical people.

Sirius says lets stop arguing and let get to Hogwarts. So the rest of the Order and SG1 travel to Hogwarts .

When they get there Harry and Hermione are the first to greet them. Hello Jack and Sam, Harry says. It looks like we got ourselves into another mess Jack replies.

Now what is this mission you cant tell anyone about kid Jack asks him.

I cant tell you Harry replies . Sorry about that but Dumbledore orders. I understand but can we help Jack informs Harry

Neville stands up and says yes Harry lets us help. Ron whispers to Harry Well we know we have to look for the lost Diadem we just need time to search for it in the room of requirements.

So you need time we could give you time Jack says as he overheads Ron

We could Block all the entrances to the school Fred and George tells Harry.

Bill Weasly stands up and says I could go with my brothers .

How many sons do you have ? Jack asks Mr Weasly. Sir lets worry that later Sam replies. We have to get ready for the death eaters.

OK ! How many entrances are they ? Jack asks . 7 in all Sirius says.

Lets put the C-4 by the entrances and the rest we could put in the forest so we have a little surprise for them when they come here.

Death eaters on the way Sam says while on one of the towers of Hogwarts . Tell me when they by the C-4 Jack says .

Now Sir. Jack press the detonator

Boom , Boom , Boom the C-4 goes off kiiling and injuring some Death eaters.

Teal'c say its seemed to slowed them down and it looks like we took out some of these death eaters .

Bellatrix turns to the death eaters and says See how filthy those mugbloods are they are using muggle weapons against us . How dare they .( I don't know how she would know what muggle weapons are but for this story she knows)

We shall destroy them but leave Potter for the dark lord.

Goyle one of the Death Eaters shoots a frezzing charm at the rest of the C-4 in the forest to deactivate them.

Sir they took out the rest of our C-4 Sam says but not near the entrances Jack replies . How many did we take out Jack asks about 15 of them Daniel says but they are many more on the way . I don't know how much we could do to help them we seen Sirius Fight .

Exactly! Jack says no training. Lets keep our head down and fight when we could. We could provide back-up.

So as they approach Hogwarts the D.A and the Order are sending curses at the approaching Death Eaters . While SG1 are shooting they Zat Guns at them. They are Blocking the curses the the Zats guns are knocking some of them out.

Just then one of the Death eaters see where SG1.

Daniel says I think the party is over one of them sees us. Lets get out of here .

They run for the door they just make it as that death eater shoots a reducto curse at the tower destroying what was whatever inside of it.

Lets get downstairs in a hurry Jack says. They hurry downstairs just as the death eaters approach the entrances . Now Sir1 Sam says Jack again activates the C-4 taking out some more . Nice shot Sirius says but now it our turn as the death eaters start piling inside Hogwarts

So the fight begins Cures are flying all around.

Kingsley is fighting Goyle . Arthur and his son Bill is fighting Avery .

Lavender brown and the Patil sisters are fighting Greyback.

Petrificus Totalus Kingsley shoots at the death eater Goyle. Goyle blocks it and fires a Crucio curse right back at Kingsley which knocks him down

Arthur and bill hit Avery with _expelliarmus which sends him half way across the room._

_Luna , Ginny , Fred __ and George are battling the Carrow brother and sister._

_Amycus hits Luna with a C__rucio curse and she falls to the ground in intense pain._

_Ginny seeing her friend hurt send a Bat-Boggie hex right back at Amycus. _

_This distracts her enough so Fred hits her with an Impediments curse which knocks her back. _

_Alecto shots a Crucio curse right back at Fred which George blocks and he sends  
>a Stupefy cruse right back at him<em>_ which knocks him down _

_2 down Fred tells George and many more to go. Just then SG1 comes down from the tower with they Zat guns out_

They try to hide but with so many cruses bouncing off the walls there are really no place to hide.\

Just then Bellatrix shows up and see Hermione and Sam together and screams

I thought I killed you 2 mudbloods. How are you alive .

Well I guess it didn't take Hermione tells her . Well How about this. Bellatrix says . Just as she about to shoot a curse at Sam and Hermione . Sirius Black steps out and says how about picking on someone your own size.

Well Crucio! Bellatrix shoots at Sirius . You have to do better than that Sirius warns her as he easily blocks it out of the way.

Sirius shoots a curse right back. Back and forth it goes curse after curse no one seems to be getting the upper hand.

Jack asks do you need some help? No! Shes mine Sirius says. We better get away from here Sir Sam says these curses are bouncing off everything. Ok were going to leave you alone Sirius and go help the others.

Just as SG1 is leaving Jack turns around see Sirius starts to laugh as he gets hit by a curse that Bellatrix shot at him. His eyes goes dark and rolls up into his head . His face turns white and he falls straight down to the ground.

Jack might not know a lot about magic but he does know what someone looks like when they are killed.

I killed Sirius Black , Bellatrix starts to sings


	15. Chapter 15

Chpt 15

I had to write the last chapter today because for the next 14 days i have so many Harry Potter stuff to do . From meetings, contests , the Red Carpet premier , The movie and a Voldermort is dead party.

Thanks for the reviews . Out of 12 reviews 10 told me how bad it was. Its just to late to fix it with the right punctuations. For those that came along for the ride hope you like it. Anyway since this has to be the last chapter this story has something that over 90% of the stories that I tries to read on this site doesn't have . An Ending

On the other side of Hogwarts , Harry tell Neville to kill Voldermort snake Nagini if he has a chance.

Harry knows that Nagini is the last horcrux and if Nagini dies then Voldermort could be killed.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny start to run up to one of the towers to fight some death eaters that went up there.

Stop and fight! Harry yells at one of the Death eaters .

Who do we have here ? Ahhh mud-blood and mud- traitors said Dolohov

"Leave Harry for the dark lord" , Rockwood told the others.

Macnair shoots the curcio curse at Ginny which hits her and she falls down screaming.

Harry hits him right back with his own crucio curse. " Bellatrix is right you do have to mean it" Harry tells himself as Macnair falls down

Yaxlex tries to hit Hermione with a curse which Ron blocks with his shield charm

Ron then shoots a Colloshoo curse at Yaxley . This curse make the person shoes sticks to the ground. This cause Yaxlex to fall down. Which lets Harry hit him with a stupfy curse. Rockwood then hits Harry with a crucio curse . Harry rolls around in pain.

Ginny upon seeing this hits Rockwood with a Bat- Boggie- hex.

Macnair then hits Ginny with a curcio curse. Now Harry and Ginny are on the floor unable to so anything for the moment but scream in pain .

Get up Hermoine says as her curse just flies over the head of Dolohov but hits Macnair who was standing right behind him

"It's the end of the line for you 3" laughs Dolohov , as himself , Rockwood and Yaxlex closes in on the four.

Just then Dean Thomas, Luna and Seamus Finnigan come in .

Seamus hits Yaxley with a Confringo ( blasting curse)

Luna hits Travers with an Expelliarmus curse and Dean Thomas finishes Macnair with a Conjunctivitus curse.

Now Hermione , Ron , Ginny and Harry are all better. Ready everyone! Harry tells them.

All seven of them casts 7 different spells which hits the death eaters . All the death eaters fall straight to the ground not moving a muscle.

"Lets go and help the others" ,Dean Thomas says .

In the other corner Percy and Fred are battling the death eater Thickneese.

Percy hits Thickneese with a spell which sends him flying back.

Thicknesse ties to get up but is shaken from the blast.

Minster " Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy tells him

"Your joking Perce !" shouted Fred. "Your actually are joking, Perce I don't think I heard you joke since….

Fred was about to finish what he was saying but Jack O'Neill interrupted him.

"Hey Fred come here and get away from that wall before it blows up! " Jack yells from across the room.

Fred started to walk towards Jack when a curse from outside blew up the wall where Fred was just standing.

Since Fred was just walking away from that spot to Jack he didn't get the full force of the bricks falling on the spot he just was. Some bricks did hit his leg and his leg broke in two but he survived . ( We need more laughs in this time for people like Fred to leave us)

" Thanks Jack" Fred told him even thought his leg was broken in two he knew that if h Jack had not called him over he never would of move from that spot and would of been dead .

" Anytime kid" Jack shouted back . Now Percy you take your brother to a safe place and come back and join the fight.

Just then another explosion happened but this time more powerful than the one before.

It was a blast from Voldermort walking inside the castle. The blast killed 2 Gryffindors and 2 Hufflepuffs and a ravenclaw student.

His snake was following right behind him. Lets get Potter monce and for all voldermort said to himself.

Another blast from Voldermorts wand this time knocking people out of the way

Whose doing that? Sam asked Jack

"I think its him " , Teal'c said as he pointed to Voldermort.

The guy who looks like he could use a nose job? Jack said .

Ahh muggles Voldermort said as he look at Jack and the rest of SG1

Just as Voldermort raised his wand Neville Jumps out and screams

" Dumbledore Army"\

Voldermort hits Neville with a body binding curse making him stand still

"Who is this? " Voldermort asks Bellatirx

"He is pure blood" , the Longbottom boy she answers back

Ahh you have the right blood and you are brave Voldermort says as he turns to Neville.

When we win this war you could join us.

"Never !" Neville says "

" We will see about that" Voldermort tells Neville " Accio" Sorting Hat

He puts the sorting hat on Neville which he lights on fire. Neville starts to scream in agony.

Jack seeing this shoots at Voldermort just missing him. The shot even though it missed still distracted Voldermort so Neville could escape the body-binding curse.

He sees something shinning in the hat and pulls out the sword of Gryffindor.

Remembering what Harry told him he picks up the sword and with all his might swings the sword as hard as he could aiming it straight for Nagini's head . With one powerful swing of the Gryffindor sword ,, Neville chopped off the head of Nagini. The last horcrux of voldermort.

The head went flying in the air as Nagini's body drops to the ground.

"That's was one powerful swing" Jack said as he smiles at Neville.

"I don't have time to talk" Neville tells Jack we have some death eaters to fight.

Now Voldermort upon seeing his last horcrux destroy starts to screams.

He is so mad he is shooting curses all around , not caring who he hits.

Just then Prof Slughorn arrives with the shop owners of Hogsmead and the families of the children who stood and fought against Voldrmort.

"Just in time " McGonagall told him. Prof Slughorn turned towards the wizards and witches who just arrived and told them "get the death eaters and we will take care of voldermort".

"Ready Minvera? , " Ready Kingsley? " as Slughorn got his wand out ready to fight Voldermort.

"This should be fun" Voldermort said

On the other side of the room Hermione, Ginny and Luna was fighting Bellatirx.

As well as those 3 fought against Bellatirx she was was more than a match for those three. .

She hit Luna with a crucio curse while at the same time blocking a spell that Hermione just sent her way.

She then turned towards Ginny " Avada Kedavra she shouted .

Just missing Ginny head . Molly Weasly upon seeing this got red in the face just like her hair color and said

"Not My Daughter You Bitch"

"Ahh the mother Weasly " Bellatirx laughed

"Laugh all you want but your not going to kill anymore children" .

" Try bloody this on for size" as she shot a spell that knocked Bellatrix across the floor.

"So you want to play " , Bellatrix said as she was getting up.

"Crucio" which Molly blocked .

"Crucio," Bellatrix shot at Molly again which Molly blocked.

"I don't need your help "as some of the others tried to join the fight with Molly.

"Didn't we see this with Sirius?" Daniel asked

"I was thinking the same thing " Jack responed " Ready"

"Yes sir!" Sam said. " Indeed! " Teal'c told him

Just then all 4 of them shot at Bellatrix, Just as the Zats got to Bellatrix ,

Molly's curse hit Bellatrix making her double over.

Then all the Zats hit Bellatrix right after that.

Her eyes rolled up into her head and Bellatrix laid on the floor dead.

Seeing this Voldermort who was battling Slughorn, Kingsley and McGonagall got so mad that he shot a curse at them that knock all 3 of them back flying across the room .

Harry upon seeing this stepped in and said

" Now it just us " to voldermort.

Yes I see Voldermort told him. "Are you ready to die? " he asked Harry

" Why you couldn't do it the first time or second time or….. how many times is this ?" as Harry laughed at Voldermort

"Well I got the Elder Wand" Voldermort shouted at Harry .

"It obeys me", Harry told him. I took it from Draco who took it from Dumbledore.

" We will see" Voldermort laughed , " Im still the better wizard than you" Voldermort said to Harry and after I finish killing you I will kill Draco

Avada Kedavra Shouted Voldemort

Expelliarmus said Harry.

The 2 spells met in the air . Harry being the master of the elder wand , Voldermort's curse couldn't hit Harry so it rebounded back and hit Voldermort killing him.

The whole place cheered upon seeing Voldermort's dead body.

The other death eaters when seeing Voldermort fall tried to run away but was soon caught .

Its seemed like the party lasted for 4 months.

Whenever Harry went for a beer it was always on the house.

"Your money is no good here" Mr Potter the bar-keeps will tell him

Epilogue

Nineteen years later

.An owl goes to the house of George and Angelina Weasley . Look dad an owl from Hogwarts his son said . " Yeah Dad I got picked " Little Fred sounded so happy

What is it ? George asked his son

I'm coming down " Little Fred said im have to put on my Hogwarts robe

Just then George mouths fell open

" WHATS THAT ON YOUR CHEST? " George asks his son

"It's a Prefect Pin "

A PREFECT PIN ,…..ON YOUR UNIFORM" Fred says

Yes dad. Aren't your proud ?

Yes son of course I am . "I love you son " he tell him as little fred runs up the stairs

What have we done ? he turns to his wife Angelina

The family shame ." My son a prefect "

How can we live with ourselves

Over by Percy's house

"Son get down here "

"Yes dad " What is wrong? His son asks

"What does this letter mean?" from headmaster McGongall

"What letter?" his son is trying to act so cool

The letter that states if your son blows up one more toilet seat we might have to expel him.

Later that day at Kings Crossing Where Harry and Ginny with they kids are waiting for Ron ,Hermoine and they kids to show up.

Albus , Harry's and Ginny's sons is scared he might be sorted into Slytherin because that what James his older brother keeps telling him,

I wont be sorted into Slytherin. " I won't!" " I won't!" Albus keeps repeating

Lily they daughter asks " Mommy when can I go ? "

" In two more years " replies ginny to her daughter.

"Look here they come now" Harry says . Just then Ron and Hermione with they kids enter the platform.

" Potter , Weasley and Granger" when they hear they names they turn around.

" Malfoy" Harry repeats back . "I see your son is heading off to school."

"It looks like your kids also " Malfoy answers back.

" Well I will be seeing you three " Malfoy says as he and his son enter the train.

Just then they daughter says "Mommy, mommy " I just meet my best friend and shes going to Hogwarts in two more years just like me . Maybe we might be in the same house.

" Where did you get those earrings Lily ?" Ginny asks her daughter

My new friend gave them to me. " She says they keep away the nargles.

" Mommy what's a nargle?"

" Luna come here and bring your husband Neville" Ginny says .

"Hey everyone its Luna and Neville " Harry says . " It so great to see you"

Remember give our kids an E in Herbology . Ron says

"Ron ", Hermione squeals Neville is going to give our kids the grades they deserve.

" Don't worry I bet your kids will do fine " Neville tells them and speaking of fine how are you doing Harry?

" Im doing fine" Harry says . Just like the last 19 years of my life he thinks to himself


End file.
